The guardian of Faith
by inutenshi11
Summary: What happens when everyone of Kagome's friends died in the final battle and Kagome is the only survivor. Oh and she is now a spirit and soon to be gaurdian. She discovers secrets about herself and the world around her. What will Kagome get into with this new power? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I have put a poll up on my profile for how Kagome will meet first and also be her best friend!**

The guardian of Faith

The spirit of the Night

I looked up at the moon and cried and cried all of my friends where dead. They all died protecting me every one of them was dead and the shikon no tama flew into my body giving me supreme powers and my soul was whole again. I looked up at the moon "I will not give up I am Kagome I will have and give faith and protect and defend those how need it" I looked down at myself. I was wearing a one piece t-shirt stlyle horai that is blue with shorts with a white stripe on each side I am wearing a black obi with a blue sash with two white stripes at the end. I have those detachable sleeves that tie up they are blue and white in

Sesshomaru's horai style, blue knee socks and knee guards and japanese style flip flops. I still have black hair but it now drags on the ground a little it has two blue stripes on each side and a white streak in between them. I also now have dreadlocks like Inuyasha they are white with blue and black ringlets holding them up and making them lookfluffy.

I look behind me '_Oh cool I have a dog tail and ears...wait what?!'_Sure enough there are dog ears on my head and a dog tail behind me. I run over to a frozen lake and look at myself I have four black stripes on each cheek like sesshomaru, blue eyeshadow with sliver on top and in the middle of my forehead is a black moon facing opposite of sesshomaru's inside the moon is a white four point star and hanging from the point is a blue tear drop. My lips are fuller my face is heart-shaped I have a small up turning button nose my skin is now as pale as the moon but I don't look sickly. My eye's are now slits like a cat's and a deep sapphire blue. I look down at my hands there are four blue stripes on each forearm, my nails are now sharp and pure black.

That is when I feel something on my back I turn and look my jaw drops in disbelief I am staring at two huge at two black with blue and white tipped wing's. ' _Okay this is now way past my wierdness zone and I have walk straight up to a demon horde slaughtering a random village this is bad' . I manage to calm down and take a deep breath this is going to be a long night I' _I think to myself. "Why?" I ask looking at the moon for help. "**_Because I have chosen you to be my daughter little one you will be addressed as Luna by the other spirits and if you wish for people to see you , you must make them believe in you my little daughter you are my youngest child so I will protect you but not from everything somethings you will have to learn talk to me if you are lost or confused I may not talk back but you will know what to do I love you goodbye for now little Luna"_** He said to me. "Goodbye papa" I smiled as I cried I finally now how my father is '_I wonder what papa meant when he said that they have to believe in me to see me?'. _I wondered around for awhlie till I found a village "Exscuse me, but is there a hut I could stay in for the night?" I looked around they all kept moving as if they hadn't heard me I walked over to what looked to be the head of the village but when I did they walked right through me "What?!" I looked around '_Can none of them see me?'_ I cried and ran from the village when I finally stopped I was in a cave I was so exhausted I collapsed and little did I know my papa was hiding me he made me fall asleep and sealed the cave so no one could mess with me while I slept.

I was asleep for 600 years training with papa and became stronger I also met my real mama and my older siblings we all trained together. We decided that when I woke up we would all wander around together me and my sisters and our brother we where so happy when I finally woke up.

Little did we now we would need to save the world again.

**Hi it's me okay this is the link to how kagome looks this is the closest I could get so work with me!**

** forum/series-related-miscellaneous-role-play/inuyasha-battle-for-the-sisster-inuyasha-roleplay/t.68805563_466/**

**Also links to how her family looks!**

**Eldest sister Inuhana**

**forum/series-related-miscellaneous-role-play/inuyasha-rp-need-bankotsu-naraku-no-more-made-up-s/t.11012656/?_gaia_t_=3936**

**Second oldest sister Shizuka**

**stories/14151910/so-closesequel-to-your-bleach-story-inuyashableach-crossover-info**

**Middle child and the third daughter Chichi**

**The only son and the eldest of all the children of the moon Bankotsu**

**This is what the man in the moon would look like in a humanoid form in my story Manny**

** fanart/view/233414/inu_no_taisho**

**This is what Kagome's mother looks like Kun loon**

** art/Sesshomaru-s-Mother-261030283**

**That is it copy to URL and they should take you right to it!**

**Note that all image's and borrowed characters belong to owner's the sisters are my characters not including Kagome please do not sue me!**


	2. Chapter 2

The guardian of Faith

"Well this is interesting" I said cautiously. I looked around then just decided to walk forward.

"But papa said it was important to help these people" Shizuka said.

Well this is it I have completed training, now me and my siblings are travelling to meet the people papa said we are supposed to help. Though I am not sure what to think since we are in the middle of no where which is the North Pole I hope. Anyway we are supposedly meeting Santa Clause, E. Aster Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Tooth fairy, and Sandman. Only problem is we have not seen anything that could resemble a fort much less a giant work shop that builds toys for children of the world. I thought this would be easy but apparently it's not *sigh* what joy of course Santa would take extra precautions well great now we are going to have to search the entire North Pole at this rate.

"Let's split up and search the whole place if we see anything weird we come back and meet at the North Pole" Inuhana said..

We all nodded and chose are directions and set off. We didn't know nor did we expect the greating we would get nor the fact that papa didn't tell them we were coming. We could have a voided such a mess though I still suspect papa did that on purpose. Well we all went are ways and kept searching the I of course was ranting to myself about forgetful father's not telling us where Santa's work shop is. I then started running at full speed looking at 'Snow, snow, snow, and more snow what joy I am looking at a white waste land you wouldn't think it would be so hard to find one massive building!' _Crash!._

"Hey watch it buddy I am in a rush!" I said to however I knocked down.

"You can move to you know!"

"Hahaha! Hahaha! You got spirit kid I like that!"

I finally look up to see...

"So your the famous Jack Frost everyone's talking about!" I said smiling at him.

I stand up and brush the snow off my clothes.

"It's a little late but hi! I'm Luna or Kagome the youngest daughter of the manin the moon!" I say smiling.

He at first looks shocked then his face went blank he picked me up under my arms and started flying. I of course started screaming.

"Put me down right now Jack Frost!" I shouted at him.

I shouted the whole way there until he finally set me down next to Chichi and Shizukain front of North.

"Aha! There is Kagome!" He said in between laughs then picked me up in a bear hug and swung me a round.

"Nice...to...see...you...t-too...North" I said struggling to get air into my lungs it realy was nice to see him but I couldn't he finally noticed me chocking and set me down.

"So sorry Kagome forgot you been sick and not at top notch" he said with remorse.

I smiled he at least hadn't changed much "It's alright North you didn't cause me to get sick!" I said smiling.

Ithen heard a squeal of delight I stood up fast "KAGOME!""TOOTH!" we ran to each other and had a long hug.

"I was so excited when North said you would be coming and now your here!" She squealed again.

"Now open up and let me check you teeth!" She said.

I laughed but opened my mouth anyway.

*Gasp* her mouth dropped and she starred at me.

"What? Does she have a lot of cavities? " I heard Jack ask.

"OF COURSE NOT THERE PEARL WHITE THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL! !" Tooth screamed she then got this dreamy look on her face and just looked up.

"Yes but remember they're as deadly as they are beautiful." Inuhana reminded Tooth.

"How they're just teeth?" Jack asked.

"'There just teeth' tipped with enough poison to kill 3 billion adult male elephants " Inuhana said calmly.

Jack then looked terrified I felt bad for him so I said "But I can retract my fangs they only come out if I feel threatened." I said trying to calm him.

I then looked a round and saw a flash of gold I smiled to myself because I new it was Sandy.

"Sandy!" Chichi screamed went over and hugged him he then put a finger to his lips.

'Sorry' she said to him in sign language she is not suppose to talk either since they are married but sometimes Chichi slips up but Sandy always fogives her and the reason she is gold is because when we marry we change to look like are husbands. Chichi is the only one married although I think North is going to propose to Inuhana soon and Bankotsu is going to propose to Tooth soon since we have been practising with me. I know that Shizuka has an attraction to Jack even though they just meetI can tell Jack is a trickster but I know he is a good kid. I just wish they would hurry up with proposing and becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

I hear a rustling I wonder what it is?

I looked a round but didn't see anything.

"Boo"

**I couldn't resist the cliffy. Can you guess how that was? I bet you could :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY! I WAS SWIMMING IN LAST MINUTE PROJECTS! Then I had to spend most the summer at my dad's and he doesn't have wifi!Thank you to those how didn't give up on me! I have also been contemplating on some good tips someone gave me so you may notice some changes in the story! Don't worry it will just be the set-up and speed! Along with my terrible grammar! **

"Do I want to turn around?" I ask everyone else.

"Well that all depends onif you stay calm or not?" Inuhana said to me always being one for logic.

So taking the risk I turn around to see guess how PITCH BLACK! The Boogeyman!

I stand there staring then turn around and start walking outside it was dead silent on my way out until.

"Hey you leaving already?" Jack asked.

"Don't speak to me unless you have a death wish right now Jack." I said as I walked out.

I felt betrayal they know that me and Pitch have a bad past since he helped make Naraku. So why is he here every thing is so confusing I just can't deal with it so here I am alone in the snow. Not like I can feel the cold or anything but still it's lonely. I sit there for a little longer than start running around. This place really reminds me of my home on the moon a barren wasteland a paradise all to ourselves. Then me being me I fall right into a hole in the ground.

"Ugh! Why does this always happen to me? Why not someone else? It's always me!" I asked myself not expecting a reply.

"It's probably because you weren't paying attention sheila" a voice said from behind me.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I jumped out of the hole.

"Easy sheila!" He yelled at me from the voice I could identify he was male.

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

"I could ask you the same question sheila" he said as I turned around.

I turned around to find an over sized rabbit holding a boomerang like a knife. He had dark grey fur on top and white on bottom with what looked like tattoos. He had a belt with colorful eggs on it that went around his waist and chest. I knew who it was but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Well I asked first" I said stubbornly.

"I'm Bunnymund, and you sheila?" Bunnymund asks.

"Luna or Kagome either or works" I reply.

"Well Luna or Kagome what are you, where did you come from, and how did you get here?" Bunnymund asked.

"Now why should I tell you that?" I asked him it's funny to watch him get frustrated.

"SoI can capture you if your a spy or an enemy" he replies.

"Well the closest place is ten kilometers away so I seriously dout you could get me there without me escaping" I retorted.

"We'll see a about that mate." He said as he blew some gold dust at me.

'Oh no that's Sanndy's dream dust!' I try to back away butit still hit's me in the face and I'm out cold.

SECOND PERSON P.O.V.

Bunnymund looked at her for a moment, then picked her up princess style. He made a hole to North's workshop got out of the hole and walked into the workshop. Everything was in an uproar.

"Did you look everywhere?! Are you sure?!" Tooth was shouting.

"Everyone keep looking she has to be somewhere!" He heard a female voice that wasn't Tooth's shout.

"Holy dooley! What's going on?!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"Bunnymund good your here we could use your help, We..." Tooth said.

"YOU FOUND HER! HEY GUY'S BUNNYMUND FOUND HER!" Tooth yelled.

"Oh, thank goodness someone found Luna/Kagome!" Inuhana sighed with relief.

"Thanks Easter!" Bankotsu said and took Kagome from Bunnymund.

"Thanks Kangaroo!" Jack and Shizuka said simultaneously.

Chichi signed 'thank you' and so did Sandyin his own way.

"Well done Bunnymund!" North said.

"Why is she unconscious?" Tooth asked.

"She fell in my hole and was freezing cold." Bunnymund replyed hastily.

The moon children looked at him strangely because they can't feel hot or cold, but didn't question him since it was probably something embarrassing.

"Well anyway it's good to have her back safe" Tooth said.

"Yes it is good that she has returned safely." Inuhana agreed.

Inuhana turned and looked at Bunnymund "We are eternally grateful to you E. Asther Bunnymund call upon us if you are ever in need" Inuhana says with a stony face.

"Right then... So North what's this about?" Bunnymund asks North.

"I just wanted you to meet are new membersof the gaurdians!" North says laughing.

"I am Inuhana daughter of the man the moon as are my sisters and our brother, I am the eldest." Inuhana said.

"I'm Shizuka the second oldest!" Shizuka loudly stated.

Chichi signed 'Chichi third oldest and middle child and third youngest'.

"Bankotsu, second youngest!" He smiled "and best looking in the family!" He proclaimed proudly.

"Yeah of the boys !" Kagome yelled.

She turned to Bunnymund and smiled.

"I'm Luna or Kagome youngest of the family!" She said happily.

"Bunnymund" Bunnymund replyed.

"Now that introductions are made let's celebrate! " North yells.

**Well we will just have to wait and see what happens at the party now on't we? But i can tell you I have a few ideas as normal suggestions are welcome! But really please send me some idea's!**  



End file.
